If Eggman Fell Out of the Sky
by ToHandCraftedBeers
Summary: A parody of the song "A Thousand Miles" about Eggman falling out of the sky and dying.
1. Falling

If Eggman Fell Out of the Sky  
  
Author's Note: I just HAD to write this story, it kept nagging at me. I haven't given up on "More Than Meets The Eye" so don't worry. This is just a parody of the song A Thousand Miles, about Eggman falling from the sky. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I never will because I'm a stupid idiot set up for failure. Enough about my life, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
============================================================================  
  
Making my way to the ground   
Falling fast  
Buildings pass  
And I'm death bound  
  
Staring directly down  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
To the ground  
  
And I think of  
That blue hedgehog  
How he used to wonder...  
  
"If Eggman fell   
Out of the sky  
Do you think he  
Would splat and die?  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see that  
Happen"  
  
It's always times like these  
When I hate my life  
And I know that  
My life hates me  
  
'Cause all my plans go wrong  
And I go on  
With no one to  
Care for me  
  
And I still think of  
That dumb blue hedgehog  
How he used to wonder...  
  
"If Eggman fell  
Out of the sky  
Do you think he  
Would bounce up high?  
'Cause you Know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see that  
Happen"  
  
And I, I...  
Don't want to die today  
I, I...  
Don't think that it's okay  
I, I...  
Don't want to end this now  
I, I...  
Don't  
  
Making my way to the ground   
Falling fast  
Buildings pass  
And I'm death bound  
  
Staring directly down  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
To the ground  
  
And I still think of  
That dumb blue hedgehog  
How he used to wonder  
  
"If Eggman fell  
Out of the sky  
Do you think he  
Would scream and cry?  
'Cause you know I'd walk   
A thousand miles  
If I could just see that...  
  
If Eggman fell  
Out of the sky  
Do you think he  
Would splat and die  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could   
Just see that  
If could   
Just have that  
Happen  
  
============================================================================  
  
Wow, that was fun to write. No flames please! Sorry for shortness, but it is based on a song! Tell me what you think, and tell me if I should write another song parody. Bu Bye! 


	2. Have I Told You Lately

Have I Told You Lately That I Hate You  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this one isn't as good as my other one, but it's hard to write song parodies (for me anyway) This one is about how Sonic feels about Dr. Eggman. It's a parody on Rod Stewart's "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You," except, I made it "Have I Told You Lately That I Hate You," If you want me to do another one after this, give me song ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I never have, and never will.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Have I told you lately that I hate you?  
Have I told you I wish a bulldog would've ate you  
You fill my heart with sadness  
Take away all my gladness  
Add to my problems that's what you do  
  
For your morning bomb in all its torture  
Brings a day for pain and misery too  
You fill my life with troubles  
And make me want to kill  
Want to kill you with a pointy knife   
That's what you do  
  
There's a hate that won't die  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like a spear  
And at the end of the day  
I always sit down and pray  
That somehow  
You might blow up  
  
Have I told you lately that I hate you?  
Have I told you I wish a pit bull would've ate you  
You fill my heart with sadness  
Take away all my gladness  
Add to my problems that's what you do  
  
There's a hate that won't die  
And it's yours and it's mine  
Like a gun  
And at the end of the day  
I always sit down and pray  
That somehow  
You might blow up  
  
Have I told you lately that I hate you?  
Have I told you I wish a gorilla would've ate you  
You fill my heart with sadness  
Take away all my gladness  
Add to my problems that's what you do  
  
============================================================================  
  
Okay, the last one was funnier, but I did try. If you want me to do another one, send me a song to do. No flames! Bu bye now. 


	3. Nusery Rhymes

Chapter 3 Nursery Rhymes  
  
Author's Note: Hello, I'm back! "More Than Meets the Eye" Will be updated soon, so if you're following that story, don't worry, I haven't given up. This chapter contains several different nursery rhymes. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: What I don't own doesn't belong to me.

=============================================================================  
  
1) Barney is a Dinosaur/ Yankee Doodle  
  
Eggman is a big fat man  
From our imagination  
He is even fatter than that dinosaur abomination!   
  
Come on Eggman keep it up!  
Eat just one more doughnut  
Come on Eggman keep it up!  
Hopefully you'll blow up!  
  
Dr. Eggman went to town  
Riding on a cupcake  
He said, "All these sprinkles  
Really give me a big butt ache!"  
  
Come on Eggman keep it up!  
Eat just one more doughnut  
Come on Eggman keep it up!  
Hopefully you'll blow up!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2) Jack Be Nimble  
  
Tails was nimble!  
Tails was quick!  
Tails hit Eggman with a candle stick!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3) Humpty Dumpty  
  
Dr. Eggman sat on a wall  
Dr. Eggman had a great fall  
All the king's men  
And all the king's dames  
Took the smashed Eggman  
And set him aflame

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4) Hickory Dickory Dock  
  
Hickory dickory dock  
Eggman ran up the clock  
But under his weight  
It suffered the fate  
Of falling to the ground

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5) Little Miss Muffet  
  
Big, fat Sir Eggman  
Sat on a beaver's dam  
Eating his cookies and cake  
Along came Shadow and sat down beside him  
And hit him over the head with a rake

========================================================================

That was amusing. So you know, I don't write this out of boredom. I write it because it brings joy to my life. Please review!


	4. This Hog

Chapter 4 This Hog  
  
Author's Note: This next song is a parody of most favorite song "This Love." This version is called "This Hog." And it's about Sonic stealing something VERY important from Eggman.   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything  
  
============================================================================  
  
I was so mean I did not recognize  
The hunger burning in his eyes  
Meals that controlled his mind  
Whispered goodbye as he took all my sweets  
Never to return again  
To my hungry mouth  
  
This hog has taken my food from me  
He stole my lunch too many times before  
My bread is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
'Cause I eat low fat anymore   
  
I tried my best to feed my appetite  
But he kept coming every night  
To keep his hunger satisfied  
Kept playing like it was all a game  
Pretending to have no hunger pains  
Come right back and eat again  
  
This hog has taken my food from me  
He stole my lunch too many times before  
My bread is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
'Cause I eat low fat anymore   
  
I'll eat this broken bread  
Though it looks kind of dead  
I'm sure that it's all right  
My pressure on my fork  
Sink in to my pork  
I'll eat every inch of it  
Then he'll come and throw a fit  
  
This hog has taken my food from me  
He stole my lunch too many times before  
My bread is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
'Cause I eat low fat anymore   
  
This hog has taken my food from me  
He stole my lunch too many times before  
My bread is breaking in front of me  
He stole my lunch too many times before  
  
This hog has taken my food from me  
He stole my lunch too many times before  
My bread is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice  
'Cause I eat low fat anymore...  
  
============================================================================  
  
Well, that was certainly fun to write. The next parody will be up soon. If you like these parodies, check out some stuff by Dark Evrae. You'll enjoy those too. Please review, because reviewers get kittens! Bu bye now! 


	5. I Can See Clearly Now

Chapter 5  
  
Author's Note: Ok, here we go with the next chapter. It's a parody of my most hated song "I Can See Clearly Now." It's what sonic says after Eggman stepped out of the way after he was standing in front of him.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin'  
  
============================================================================  
  
I can see clearly now that Eggman's gone  
Now that his big fat butt's not in my way  
Gone is his huge shadow that had me blind  
It's gonna be a great (great), great (great),   
Eggman- Free day  
  
I think I can make it now, the farts are gone  
All of the bad stenches have disappeared  
Here is the fresh air I've been waiting for  
It's gonna be a great (great), great (great),   
Eggman- Free day  
  
Look all around and I can see the sky  
Look straight ahead and I can see the grass  
  
I can see clearly now that Eggman's gone  
Now that his big fat butt's not in my way  
Gone is his huge shadow that had me blind  
It's gonna be a great (great), great (great),   
Eggman- Free day  
  
============================================================================  
  
Sorry about that one being short, but I had to write it. Reviewers get candy! 


End file.
